Baby, it's cold outside
by Linneagb
Summary: Oh yes. Very cold. And when Blaine goes outside on Christmas Eve he's soon to find out exactly how cold. Oneshot. Merry Christmas


**So, hello. Merry Christmas. If this goes to plan then I guess today is Christmas Eve or Christmas day, haven't quite made up my mind about that one yet. But either way, I hope you're having a great time and get everything you wish for. So enough with the babbling, onto the story.**

"But Blaine, you need to…"

"No I do not have to." I could tell B was getting annoyed with me. "It's not that cold and I'm only going to the store and back." I suppressed a sigh. It was Christmas Eve, and for tradition after all the time with the glee club both today and tomorrow I and Blaine would spend the whole evening with popcorn and love, actually. Then it turned out we didn't have any popcorn and now Blaine was refusing to take on a cap for going outside.

"Blaine, it's freezing outside. And you're hair's still dripping wet."

Blaine sighed while another few water drops from the shower dripped from his hair and onto his face. My Blainers was always so fancy with making sure every single hair would lie in the exactly right way, except for Christmas Eve and after showering he had gone through it with some gel so it was slicked back and was happy with that. And a few tresses had made their way out of the cut and were standing right up in his fringe.

"You know… Your hair looks like a mess right now. A cap will cov…"

"A cap will make it even worse. And before you start again. Or Carole starts even worse. Is there anything else you want me to bring?" Dad and Carole had come through the door between the living room and the hallway so he glanced over them too when he asked.

"I would ask you to bring back some beer but…" Carole playfully hit the back of dad's bald head with her palm. "…That would be illegal." Both I and Carole rolled our eyes and Blaine shook her head and smiled slightly.

"No. And we better not tell Finn because then you'll get a long… oh wait. He's at Rachel's anyway." She let hear a short chuckle. "Getting senile on older days." Carole took her purse and pulled out a couple of bills and handed them to Blaine. "Buy something you want." Blaine hesitated. "I won't give up." He pretended to hesitate again and took the bills with a mumbled thank you. "Now take on a cap before you go outside. Kurt's right. It's freezing."

"Bye."

The door slammed after my boyfriend, who had still left without a cap. I sighed and glanced to Carole. Should I go after him? No, Blaine was too stubborn to listen now. I doubted he would have even listened to Santa if we'd have him here. And with a sigh I turned and slumped down into the kitchen sofa to wait for him to come back.

It was only a ten minutes' walk from where we lived to the store. So I figured Blaine would be gone for about half an hour. But half an hour passed without him coming up the driveway, then thirty five minutes, forty, forty five…

"Where is he?"

"Calm down honey. It's slippery so it takes a bit of longer time to walk than it usually would. If he's not back here in twenty minutes I'll take the car and go and look for him okay?"

"You won't have to." Dad had been standing leaning over the kitchen table and raised. "He's coming right here." I turned and looked, Blaine was coming up the driveway for certain. Wet, and obviously very cold, most of the gel had been washed out and was standing in all possible directions. In one hand he had a plastic bag from the store hanging and with the other arm he held his jacket closed. I didn't let my reaction wait. He was only halfway up the driveway when I hurried into the hall and towards the porch with Carole in my heels to get him warm as soon as possible.

"Oh my… No, Kurt." I stopped in the middle of a movement of having grabbed a jacket from the hallway and draping it over his shoulders. "Come on honey. We need to get you out of those wet and cold clothes." Blaine didn't reply, but didn't protest neither when Carole helped him get his wet jacket off and then sent him into the bathroom to change and dad upstairs to get some of his warmest clothes for Blaine to borrow.

"It's snowing sleet." Blaine stated (No shit!) coming out of the bathroom. "It was when I left, but it wasn't this bad. And then the road was longer than I thought it would be and… I'm so cold." He shivered and stopped putting concentration into speaking clearly and pulled himself further into the big and ugly shirt dad had borrowed him. "And this thing is warm… You know… bed's really warm too." He looked at me with puppy eyes. And I knew that even if he didn't say right out what he wanted he would know that I understood. I sighed, then turned to the bathroom to change myself.

"Can't you too wear one of these Kurt?" Blaine held up another one of dad's T shirts when I came out into the kitchen. Blaine looked doubting to my dad and dad just nodded. I shot my dad an ice- cold glare, if only looks could kill. "Oh please Kurtey. They're so soft. You will be so nice to hug when you wear it. They smell nice too…" Dad snorted with laughter while I just snorted. What Blaine considered as nice were the smells of aftershave and fuel. "Please Kurt. " Blaine looked at me with his best puppy eyes. "Please, then you'll be warm too."

"Fine then." I grabbed the T- shirt and pulled it over my head. "But I'll be wearing it like this."

I pulled the too big shirt over the silk pyjamas, knowing that I wouldn't be able to even stand the feeling of that old, cotton-T-shirt against my skin. Blaine let hear a short laughter and obviously thought I looked funny with the short sleeved shirt over the long- sleeved one. Then- before dad had the time to explode with suppressed laughter we said goodnight and headed upstairs to my room.

Well, that will say until we remembered we hadn't popped the popcorn and I was the one who had to go downstairs and do it since Blaine wrapped himself in his duvet to finally get all warm and I didn't have the heart to get him out of there. Therefore I was the one to pop those popcorns and then got the movie started while I opened a bag of candy Blaine had bought and smiled at Carole when she came with a cup of hot chocolate for Blaine, then shook my head when she asked if I wanted one. More to be left alone and be able to just snuggle up with Blaine in front of the movie without any other distractions.

And yep- snuggles it was.

I sat up with my back against the wall through the whole thing. Blaine didn't get out of the wrap of his duvet but leaned back against my shoulder and from time to time his dark hair tickled my neck and chin. He had barely gotten his hands out during the first part of the movie. And like the duvet around himself he held his frozen stiff hands around the big, steaming cup of hot chocolate

I knew every single second of love, actually. But if I had been to watch it for the first time tonight I wouldn't have remembered a thing. No concentration went to the movie while all of it went to getting in every single expression of Blaine sitting by me. And how happy I was to have him there and how much I loved him. How much I loved the touch of his head towards my shoulder or his hand holding mine. How much I loved his short chuckle whenever something funny was or the tears in his eyes whenever someone was the tiniest bit sad. And then I loved it when I loved him so much I could have started crying when the movie was over and I had to move to turn it off.

"That is a good movie."

"Mhm."

"I like this, we should do it next year as well. But then when I'm not so cold."

"Mhm."

"Why do you keep on answering that?"

"I'm just a bit tired."

"Well, if you're tired… What time is it?"

"Eleven, twenty nine. So I guess it's time for bed." Blaine looked disappointed. "And then tomorrow we'll wake up to filled Christmas stockings and Christmas." He lit up again, and his work with getting all fixed for bed went faster than ever, even though he was as usual annoyed when my ones didn't go faster than ever at all.

Blaine shivered as we laid back in back and pulled the duvet tight around him. "I'm still cold. It stayed in my body after getting so cold… God I hate this!"

"Now do you regret going outside without a cap?"

"Nope" The answer confused me and I lifted my head from the pillow, opened my eyes and looked at me. Blaine seemed to sense my confusion so he turned to me and laid his head towards the pillow. "Cause if I had then you wouldn't have cared for me the way you did." He shot me a smile. Oh- Blaine, Blaine, Blaine! "And staying up half the night with you is worth anything. Even though we would have stayed up anyhow." My dear boyfriend smiled again and I couldn't help but smile too when he came closer and snuggled his face into dad's ugly, old T- shirt. "I'm glad you wore this tonight. It's really soft. What time is it?"

"Two minutes past midnight."

I watched the smile on Blaine's lips grow wider. I would have turned the night light off, but I couldn't bear to turn this sight off. Blaine was totally in love with anything that required colorful lights or presents and was completely obsessed with Christmas. And I didn't want to destroy what he had planned to say first. And I didn't have to wait more than a second before he spoke up. His voice sounding so melodic and peaceful l it sent shivers through my spine.

"Merry Christmas Kurt."

"Merry Christmas Blaine."

Blaine moved turned his back against me. I smiled as the vision of him wrapped tightly in those Christmas printed covers. Blaine's dark hair messy sticking up over the pillow and the big Christmas cup. Then felt my smile grow bigger when I had closed my eyes but heard something even more beautiful when Blaine started humming, zoning into sleep.

 _Baby, it's cold outside_

 **Oh and I have not watched love, actually. Just so everybody knows so I couldn't write much about the movie and yeah…**

 **Random fact**

I have realized that this freaking fic is as freaking pointless as a freaking pointless freaking fic can be. Easily understood- it kind of sucks! It's almost two thousand words of nothing at all. Hahaha, oh well. If you hate it I wouldn't blame you. But if it gave you some sort of Christmas spirit or if you liked it in the very slightest I'll be happy with that because I kind of enjoyed writing it. So… with that I take a bow and leave with a wish for all of you.

 **Merry Christmas, and happy New Year**


End file.
